


Pinup Calendar October: Wanda Maximoff - Halloween

by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Halloween, no frogs or bats were harmed in the making of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy
Summary: Wanda as a halloween witch, using her red magic to work on her witchy brew.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 26
Collections: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021





	1. Bare Artwork

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Marvel Art Party Pin-Up Calendar.
> 
> Make sure to check out the gorgeous artwork in the full collection!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://call-me-kayyyyy.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/call_me_kayyyyy) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/call_me_kayyyyy)


	2. Calendar Page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made for the Marvel Art Party Pin-Up Calendar.
> 
> Make sure to check out the gorgeous artwork in the full collection!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://call-me-kayyyyy.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/call_me_kayyyyy) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/call_me_kayyyyy)


End file.
